utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rachie
|pZ3gFlg6IDs}} rachie (れいち) is a YouTube singer. She has a clear and powerful and solid voice, which has a good resonance and a smooth quality. She sings in English, Japanese, Indonesian, and rarely, Chinese. Covering VOCALOID songs and anime/video game themes, sometimes using her own translyrics. Her first cover was of "Kiritorisen" which gained instant popularity from scratch, and her first hit was an English adaptation of "Sayoko", with lyrics written by good friend of hers, AndoryuNii. rachie is well known for collaborating with him on English adaptations of new songs. rachie is noted to be also an occasional rapper; her rapping capability most prominently heard in her english adaptions of "DONUT HOLE" and "Ai Dee" . Her most popular Vocaloid cover is of "Black Rock Shooter" , with over 700k views as of May 2016. She is also known by collaborating and hanging out with JubyPhonic, who she covers often with. After their first stream with Anthong and Kuraiinu, the other members of the Unholy Quartet, they created the most popular ship between the group, RachieXJuby, more commonly known as "RachiePhonic." They find the ship quite amusing, and in Juby's trash version of Magnet, they addressed the issue of their growing fandom. In addition to singing, she animates chorus PVs and translates VOCALOID manga with the group Vocalations.Vocalations members page Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -English ver.- (2011.12.19) # "Nijiiro Twilight" (Rainbow colored Twilight) feat. rachie, Kuri-, C a g a l i, Shuuki, iMochi and Chiruyo (2012.01.23) # "Dummy Dummy" (2012.01.23) # "Ao" (2012.03.21) # "Go Go Yuureisen" (Go Go Ghost Ship) -English ver.- (2012.03.31) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (A Town Nearing Spring) -English ver.- (2012.04.08) # "Tsumibito" (Sinner) (2012.04.16) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -English Acoustic ver.- (2012.04.20) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) -English ver.- (2012.04.23) # "Carnival" feat. Ali, Aqua, Caspy, Chase, Ciel*, Fruu, KL, kuri~n, Lucy, rachie, Roro, Voiceless and K-chan (Harlequin*Project) (2012.05.20) # "Interviewer" -English ver.- (2012.05.21) # "Connect" feat. Ankoku, KyoHyon, Mai, Rosa, Tama, Jiyuuria, Lizz, Aqua, rachie, ehmz, ✿ham and Minny (Acoustica Assembly) (2012.06.08) # "Irony" -English ver.- (2012.06.24) # "Heartbreak・Headline" feat. rachie and Tohru (2012.07.02) # "Ai Dee" -English ver.- (2012.07.25) # "Heartbreak Headlines" feat. JenniDi, Stella, Sango, rachie, Tohru, Kori, Cherri and Kaddi (MoeFuwaDokiKiravMoeFuwaDokiKira) (2012.09.03) # "3331" feat. Cherri, Nami, Nao, rachie, Shiroko, Tohru and Xiox (2012.09.03) # "HEAVEN" -English ver.- (2012.09.29) # "Children Record" feat. Ali, Aqua, Chase, Ciel*, HanYo, Kenta, KL, kuri~n, Lucy, rachie, Roro, Saint and Sumashu (Harlequin*Project) (2012.10.13) # "Weekender Girl" feat. rachie and Kuraiinu (2012.10.28) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Ali, Aqua, Caspy, Chase, Ciel*, Fruu, KL, kuri~n, Lucy, rachie, Roro, and K-chan (Harlequin*Project) (2012.10.31) # "Hatsune Miku no Tomadoi" -10% faster ver.- feat. rachie and Apol (2012.11.16) # "Onaji Hanashi" (Same Story) -English ver.- feat. rachie and Nanashi (2012.11.23) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.02) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek) -English ver.- (2012.12.13) # "World・Calling" -English ver.- (2012.12.20) # "Sarishinohara" -English ver.- (2012.12.25) # "Mimic" (2012.12.31) # "Haru ni Kimi to" (In Spring With You) -English ver.- (2013.02.14) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution for Jealousy) -English ver.- (2013.03.22) # "paranoia" feat. rachie, Aqua, Caspy, Ciel*, K-chan and Roro (2013.04.02) # "Lost Time Memory" -English ver.- (2013.04.14) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -English ver.- (2013.05.02) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Kunoichi, but I Want to Fall in Love) -English ver.- feat. rachie and JubyPhonic P (2013.05.24) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" feat. rachie, Eri, idleiae, Razzy, Lucy, Milk and Shiki (2013.06.02) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) -English ver.- (2013.06.07) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" feat. ✧ POWAH ❁ SENSHI ✧ (2013.06.18) # "Ama no Jaku" -English ver.- (2013.06.23) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. rachie and Nanodo (2013.06.28) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) (2013.07.04) # "Smile Again" feat. rachie and Nanodo (2012.08.11) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" (Shoddy Utopia Policy) -English ver.- (2013.08.28) # "BadBye" feat. rachie and Nanodo (2013.08.29) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) -English ver.- (2013.12.20) # "DONUT HOLE" -English Rap ver.- (2014.01.07) # "Futariboshi -KosmosP HOUSE ver.-" feat. rachie and Nanodo (2014.01.09) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) -English ver.- feat. rachie and JubyPhonic P (2014.01.16) # "Kotoba no Uta" feat. rachie and Tune (2014.03.02) # "Ambiguous" (Kill La Kill OP) -English TV size ver.- (2014.03.10) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -English ver.- feat. rachie and JubyPhonic (2014.04.04) # "Streaming Heart" -English ver.- (2014.04.07) # "jewel" feat. Omutsu and rachie (2014.05.09) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) -English Acoustic ver.- (2014.05.18) # "Yuukei Yesterday" -Indonesian ver.- (2014.06.05) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -English ver.- (2014.07.06) # "Anti-beat" -English ver.- (2014.07.18) # "drop pop candy" -English ver.- feat. rachie and JubyPhonic (2014.08.03) # "drop pop candy" -English ver.- feat. rachie and Chishio (2014.08.03) # "Black Rock Shooter" -English ver.- (2014.10.24) # "Tawagoto Speaker" -English ver.- (2014.12.21) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise #1) -English ver.- feat. rachie and Anthong (2014.12.27) # "12月31日" (December 31) (parody of DECO*27's August 31) (2014.12.30) # "Outwards and Inwards" feat. .exe, Akari, Anna Cairistiona, Candaey, Himuro, Luna, Rachie, Thomas, Wind, and Xayr (2014.12.31) # "magnet -ᴛʀᴀsʜ ᴠᴇʀ.-" feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.02.14) # "Nisemono Chuuihou" (Impostor Advisory) -English ver.- (2015.02.18) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Kini Ku Jatuh Cinta.) -Indonesian ver.- (2015.03.03) # "Toumei Elegy" (Transparent Elegy) -English ver.- feat. Ill.bell and Rachie (2015.03.28) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) -English ver.- (2015.04.16) # "News 39" -English ver.- (2015.05.21) # "Connecting" -Indonesian ver.- feat. Serraphi, Leon, Hakusei, Kei, runa, and Rachie (2015.06.03) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Indonesian ver.- (2015.06.13) # "Great Distance" (Bravely Second OP) -English ver.- (2015.06.17) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) -English ver.- feat. Kura and Rachie (2015.07.02) # "Jenga" -English ver.- (2015.07.15) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) -English ver.- (2015.08.13) # "BUNKA Kaihoku" feat. Sojiro and Rachie (2015.08.18) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. AmaitoFuu, Biscuit, Ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, LucyHasYou, Poucet, Rachie, Serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Sagara Yoru (2015.08.30) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" -English ver.- (2015.09.06) # "Pirate F no Shouzou" (Portrait of Pirate F) -English ver.- feat. rachie, Kiichan, Miku-tan, RO☆D, and Anthony" (2015.09.26) # "Remote Control" -English ver.- feat. Kura and Rachie (2015.10.20) # "IMAGINARY LIKE THE JUSTICE" -English ver.- (2015.10.24) # "Stalemate" feat. Xayr and Rachie (2015.11.04) # "cLick cRack" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic, Rachie, Kura, and Anthong (2015.12.11) # "Stronger Than You" (Steven Universe song) -Undertale Parody- (2015.12.19) # "Everything Stays" (Adventure Time song) (2015.12.30) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.11) # "Mairieux" -English ver.- (2016.02.07) # "Eine Kleine" -English ver.- (2016.02.13) # "Blessing" -English ver.- feat. Dari, Ham, Sojiro, Amaito, Jefferz, rachie, Jayn, Nipah, JoyDreamer, Aruvn, Lollia, Yun, and Froggie (2016.02.14) # "1/6 -out of the gravity-" -English ver.- (2016.03.09) # "Blessing" -Indonesian ver.- feat. Ttompel, Rei, fleurishana, iMochi, Leon and Rachie (2016.04.11) # "Sayounara, Hanadorobou-san" (Goodbye, Ms. Flower Thief) -English ver.- (2016.05.06) # "Fire Flower" feat. Amaito, Biscuit, ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, Lucy, Poucet, rachie, serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Yoru (2016.06.09) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) -English ver.- (2016.06.22) # "Deja Vu" feat. JubyPhonic and Rachie (2016.06.22) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) -Indonesian ver.- (2016.06.23) # "soldier game" (Love Live song) feat. Rachie, KT, and Tsubaki (2016.07.07) # "ChiruChiru" -English ver.- (2016.08.06) # "Watashi no R" (My R) -English ver.- (2016.09.05) # "Again" -YusukeKira Arrange ver.- (2016.09.09) # "Jingle Bells" -English Giga-P Arrange ver.- feat. Unholy Quartet (2016.12.23) # "Villainous Self-riser" -English ver.- (2017.01.17) # "Raspberry * Monster" -English ver.- (2017.01.28) # "Circles" (2017.02.14) }} Songs on SoundCloud (Transparent Elegy) -English Rap ver.- feat. Rachie and ill.bell (2015.03.28) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) -English ver.- (2015.04.16) # "News 39" -English ver.- (2015.05.21) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Indonesian ver.- (2015.06.13) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" -English ver.- (2015.09.06) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by herself |RachieFBFull.png|rachie as seen on YouTube Illust. by mixiv-14 |rachieytbg.png|rachie as seen in her YouTube background Illust. by herself |RachieSoundCloud.png|rachie as seen on SoundCloud Illust. by Rhyth |Rachie mousouzei credit.png|rachie as seen on her cover of "Mousou Zei -English-" Illust. by Yunjung and Meri |Magnet by fransumaru-d8i2pch.png|JubyPhonic and rachie as seen in their cover of "magnet -ᴛʀᴀsʜ ᴠᴇʀ.-" Illust. by Fransumaru |Rachie avatars-000131981083-f3tljf.jpg|Rachie's soundcloud icon |Rachie YT.png|Rachie's YT icon |Rachie reallife.jpg|rachie in real life, as seen in her instagram |jengarachie.png|Rachie as seen in her cover of "Jenga"|rachiemono.png|Rachie as seen in her Monopoisoner cover - Illust. by https://www.youtube.com/user/Rhythmiccolors |starrymaurierachie.png|Rachie as seen on Tumblr Illust. by Yannah |Oneiriorachie.png|Rachie as seen on Tumblr Illust. by http://oneirio.co.vu |WatashinoRachie.png|Rachie as seen in her Watashi no R cover Illust. by Leela}} Trivia * She used toHer Tumblr Q&A idolize HanatanHer YouTube about page, sporadically changing her Skype name to "❀『Hanatan/YURiCa』" (❀『花たん/ユリカ』). * Her previous Tumblr name is her birthday. * She lived in Jakarta until 2013, and is currently in America for UniversityA Twitter reply regarding her residence * She first sent a reply video to Ashe back when reply videos existed on YouTube, which he enjoyed, spreading her fame and talent across the Youtaite community. * Some fans ship her and JubyPhonic due to their closeness. External Links * Twitter * Vocaforum (more songs) * Facebook * Instagram * SoundCloud * Ask.fm (inactive) * Tumblr * Vlog channel